Events such as meetings, conferences, presentations, or the like may be recorded and archived, so as to provide permanent records of discussions, interactions, information provided, or decisions made during such events. These recorded events may include audio and/or video content.
The records of these events may be replayed as desired to review or to refresh recollections of what transpired during these events. However, recordings of these events are typically quite large, and consequently may be difficult to search and navigate. In many instances, a reviewer may be reduced to fast-forwarding or rewinding repeatedly through a large recording to locate a given portion of interest.
The time and effort involved in locating a portion of interest in a non-indexed recording of an event may make the bulk recording alone unattractive for use as an archiving and reviewing tool.